


*~ I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END~*

by STAILS565



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Points of View, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, heartbroken Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*~WRITTEN IN DOUGLAS'S POV~* </p>
<p>' I will always have feelings for you Donnie always no matter what happens. But it kills me inside to see you....with...that stupid bimbo....please...see that im dying inside without you'<br/>-Douglas Davenport</p>
            </blockquote>





	*~ I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END~*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first fic of one of my favorite shows: LAB RATS. with one of my fave Yaoi Couple: Donald Davenport x Douglas Davenport 
> 
> It will be written in Douglas's POV 
> 
> * NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED*

***DOUGLAS***

It is been years that I have nots seen my older brother. The one I fell in love with but it pains me to say that...why...why i have not come sooner. After all this shenanigans Adam, Bree and Chase managed to convince Donald to give me a second chance which of course I felt happy that he did. 

But when i see my brother with that woman it hurts me. 

'  _brother....'_ I thought

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are welcome to be converted  
> Some different povs will be added 
> 
> COMMENTS ARE HONORED ^_^


End file.
